brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Set References 5000 - 5999
5000 * 5000 Replacement 4.5 V Motor * 5001 Wheel Bushes for 4.5v Motor * 5002 Rubber Crawler Tracks * 5003 4.5v Lighting Bricks * 5004 Motor Keys * 5005 Battery Box * 5006 Motor Housing * 5007 LEGO BASIC 4.5v Motor for 810 BASIC Set * 5008 Brick Separator * 5009 Building Plate 16x32 (Yellow) * 5010 Building Plate 16x32 (Green) * 5011 9V Basic Motor * 5012 Footballer and Goal * 5013 Free Throw * 5014 2 Players * 5015 Skateboarder * 5016 Player and Backboard * 5017 2 Players * 5018 Snowboarder * 5021 Green and Blue Train Cars * 5022 Converter Bricks * 5023 Farm Fences * 5024 Start/Stop, Straight Rail and Polarity Switch * 5025 DUPLO Tubes and Ball * 5026 Toolo Loader, Hook and Turntable * 5027 Start / Stop Rail, Straight Rail * 5028 DUPLO Primo Plate 4 x 4 Blue * 5029 Caucasian Family * 5030 Signs for Use with Lighting Bricks 9V * 5031 Propellers, Wheels, Rotor Unit * 5032 Jack * 5033 Light and Sound 1 x 4 Lighting Brick and 4 Colour Globes * 5034 Replacement Light & Sound 1x2 Lighting Brick with Coloured Globes * 5035 Town Siren, 2x2 * 5036 Space Siren, 2x2 * 5037 Current-Carrying Bricks 9V Assorted Sizes * 5038 Battery Box 9V Electric System * 5039 Monorail Stop/Reverse Switch for Space Track * 5040 Monorail 9v Motor for Space Track * 5041 Space Track Connector Lead 9V * 5042 Space Light and Radar Elements * 5043 Antenna Pack * 5044 Harbor Base with Slipway * 5045 Magnets and Magnet Holders * 5046 Wheels, Tires, and Spring Suspension * 5047 Hinges, Couplings, Turntables * 5048 Town Accessories * 5049 Transparent Windows & Bricks * 5050 Airplane Accessories * 5051 Windows, Seats, & Steering Wheels * 5052 Antennas & Control Sticks * 5053 Transparent Bricks * 5054 Decorative Elements * 5055 Magnets and Magnet Holders * 5056 Space Elements * 5057 Space Accessories * 5058 Pirate Accessories * 5059 Castle Equipment * 5060 Pirate Cannons * 5061 Replacement Motor Wires * 5062 Shunting Trip Posts and Signal * 5063 Power Supply Rail * 5064 Locomotive Wheels * 5065 3m Wire and Two Way Plugs * 5066 Magnetic Train Coupler * 5067 Rubber Wheel Rims, Grey * 5068 Motor Frame and Coupling * 5069 2 Lighting Bricks 12 V * 5070 Wheel Sets, Black * 5071 Wheel Sets Large, Red * 5072 Wagonplate, 6 x 28 Studs * 5073 Light Transmitting Elements for Trains Sets * 5074 Bogie Plates, Black * 5075 Battery Tender, Red * 5076 Plates 2 x 8 * 5077 Sliding Gates and Rails * 5078 Crane Accessories * 5079 Change-Over Unit 12V * 5080 Remote Control for Points 12V * 5081 Remote Control for Signal 12V * 5082 Flashlight Unit 12V * 5083 Remote Control for Crossing 12V * 5084 Lighting Bricks 12V for Signals * 5085 Insulating Track Plus Socket 12V * 5086 12V Motor * 5087 Toolo Wrench * 5088 Long Beams with 2 by 8 Studs * 5089 African American Family * 5090 Asian Family * 5091 Hispanic Family * 5092 DUPLO Sleeping Bags * 5093 Battery Train with Polarity Switch * 5094 Window and Shower Curtain * 5095 DUPLO Fences * 5096 Brick 2 x 2, Millwing * 5097 DUPLO Sleeping Bags * 5098 Toolo Screwdriver * 5099 Pneumatic Valves 5100 * 5100 Battery Rod 4.5V * 5101 4.5V Motor for Technical Sets * 5102 Pneumatic Tube Black and Grey 60 and 100 cm * 5103 Pneumatic Spring Cylinder 48 mm Red * 5104 Pneumatic Piston Cylinder 48 mm Yellow * 5105 Pneumatic Piston Cylinder 64 mm Yellow * 5106 Two-Way Valve and Non-Return Valve * 5107 Pneumatic Pump * 5108 Pneumatic Cylinder * 5109 Pneumatic Tubing and T-Junctions * 5110 Cross Axles and Nuts / 5110 Pneumatic Value Pack * 5111 9V Motor Wire, 128cm * 5112 Lifting Grabs and Crane Hook * 5113 Technic Airscrew * 5114 Technic Motor 9V * 5115 Technic Battery Box 9V * 5116 Pneumatic Piston Cylinder 32 mm * 5117 Compressor Pump for 8868 * 5118 Flex System Elements * 5119 9V Micromotor * 5120 Polarity Reversal Switch for 8082 (9 V) * 5121 Decorated Elements * 5122 Pirate Accessories * 5124 Wheels and Bearings * 5125 Launch Command Accessories * 5126 Crane and Digger Accessories * 5127 Antennas and Control Sticks * 5128 Transparent Plate, Bricks etc. * 5129 Exploriens Accessories * 5130 Windows, Seats and Steering Wheels * 5131 Hinges, Couplings, Turn Tables * 5132 Wheels, Bearings and Suspension * 5133 Town Accessories * 5134 Cannons and Wheels * 5135 Castle Accessories * 5136 Belville Accessories * 5137 Town Accessories * 5138 Castle Equipment * 5139 Pirate Cannons * 5140 Bricks, Red * 5141 Bricks, Blue * 5142 Bricks, White * 5143 Bricks, Yellow * 5144 Bricks, Black * 5145 Bricks, Grey * 5146 Plates, Blue * 5147 Plates, Red * 5148 Wheels * 5149 Doors and Windows * 5150 Pirate Accessories * 5151 Roof Bricks, Red, 45 Degrees * 5152 Roof Bricks, Red, 25 Degrees * 5153 Plane Accessories * 5154 Decorative Elements * 5155 Space Jets and Wings * 5156 Transparent Bricks * 5157 Town and Space Equipment * 5158 Runway: T-Junction and Circle * 5159 Straight Runways * 5160 Aquazone Accessories * 5161 Inverted Roof Bricks * 5162 Fences and Gates * 5163 Turntables 4x4 and 2x2 * 5164 Hinges and Couplings * 5165 Hinges and Tilting Bearings * 5166 Lampholders, Plates with Holder * 5167 Hinges, Tilt Bearings * 5168 Digger Bucket Assembly * 5169 Crane Set Assembly * 5171 Decorative Bricks * 5172 Round Bricks, Rocket Noses and Tails * 5173 Space Jet and Wings * 5174 Wheels and Bearings * 5175 Space Equipment * 5176 Transparent Bricks * 5177 Town and Space Accessories * 5178 Plane Accessories * 5179 Hinges and Couplings * 5180 T-Junction, Circle (Airport) * 5181 Runways, Straight (Airport) * 5182 Hinges & Couplings * 5183 Hinges and Tilting Bearings * 5184 Castle Elements * 5185 Dustbins with Lids * 5186 Low Fences * 5187 Bricks with Groove, Garage Panels * 5188 Seats, Steering Wheels and Windscreens * 5189 Ladders * 5190 Seats and Windscreens * 5191 Balloon Tyres * 5192 Cypress Trees * 5193 Sloping Frames * 5194 Forklift Truck and Hinge Plates * 5195 Assorted Arches * 5196 Crane, Crane Hooks and Ladders * 5197 Lamp Holders, Tool Holder Plates * 5198 Small Plates, Disks and Cones * 5199 Mini Antennas, Assorted Sticks and Antennas 5200 * 5200 Signal Masts and Feet * 5201 20 TECHNIC Angle Bricks Assorted * 5202 TECHNIC Angle Beams, 4 Red, 4 Blue * 5203 Alloy Wheels with Tires * 5204 Cyber Slam Accessories * 5205 Wheels and Rubber Bands * 5206 Speed Computer * 5210 Elastic Bands * 5211 Explore Half Strata Box * 5212 Explore Strata * 5213 Big Bricks Box * 5215 Green Bricks * 5216 Black Roof Bricks * 5217 Black Plates * 5218 Pneumatic Pack * 5219 Silver Wheel Multi Pack * 5220 Vehicle Styling Pack * 5221 Motorised Base Pack * 5222 Vehicle Chassis Pack * 5223 Wind-Up Motor * 5225 TECHNIC Geared Motor * 5226 TECHNIC Assorted Cross Axles * 5227 Fibre Optic Cables * 5228 TECHNIC Beams and Plates with Holes, Black * 5229 TECHNIC Gear Wheels and Differential Housing * 5230 Yellow Tub * 5231 20 TECHNIC Beams and Plates Yellow * 5232 20 TECHNIC Beams and Plates Blue * 5233 26 Small TECHNIC Beams and Plates Black / 5233 Bedroom * 5234 20 TECHNIC Beams and Plates Black * 5235 10 Large TECHNIC Beams Black / 5235 Schoolroom * 5236 8 TECHNIC Beams Blue * 5237 8 TECHNIC Beams Black * 5238 8 TECHNIC Beams Red * 5239 Axles Assortment * 5240 Wheel Hubs and Tyre * 5241 Gear Rack and Wheels * 5242 Differential and Steering Elements * 5243 Chain Links, Small * 5244 Crawler Track Links * 5245 Universal Joint, Differential Housing and Gear Wheels * 5246 Tires (81mm) with Hubs * 5247 Toggle Joints and Connectors * 5248 Tires (62mm) with Hubs * 5249 20 TECHNIC Beams and Plates Red * 5250 8 TECHNIC Beams Yellow * 5251 Shock Absorbers * 5252 Shock Absorbers Large * 5253 Cross Axles Sizes 2, 3, 4, 6 * 5254 Cross Axles Sizes 8, 10, 12 * 5255 Connector Pegs * 5256 Suspension Pack * 5257 Connector Pegs, Toggle Joints and Wheels * 5258 Crown Wheels, Gear Racks, Point Wheels, Worm Gears * 5259 Universal Joint, Rubber Bands and Wheels * 5260 Connecting Rods and Stop Bushes * 5261 Plates and Gear Racks * 5262 Gear Wheels * 5263 Universal Joint, Differential Housing and Point Wheels * 5264 Rotors and Bush / Cross Axles * 5265 Large Tires & Wheels * 5266 Gear Racks, Gear Wheels and Pulley Wheels * 5267 Assorted Cross Axles * 5268 Small Low-Profile Tires * 5269 Lift-Arms and Triangles * 5270 Tires (43mm) with Hubs * 5271 Tires (50mm) with Hubs * 5272 Cylinder Motor * 5273 Tires (62mm) with Hubs * 5274 Tires with Hubs * 5275 Toggle Joints and Connector Pegs and Rods * 5276 Gear Wheels, Worm Gears and Racks, Universal Joints * 5277 Wedge Belt, Pulleys and V-Belts * 5278 Chain Links * 5279 Steering Elements, Plates and Gear Racks * 5280 Lift-Arms and Triangles * 5281 Balloon Tires (49.6mm) * 5282 Balloon Tires (68.8mm) * 5283 Balloon Tires (43.2mm) * 5284 Loading Grabs with Crane Hook * 5285 Two Large Shock Absorbers * 5286 Toggle Joints and Connectors * 5287 Plates and Gear Racks * 5288 Gear Blocks, Housings and Axles * 5289 Toggle Joints and Connectors * 5290 Plates, Gear Racks * 5291 Lift-Arms, Triangles * 5292 TECHNIC Suitcase * 5293 Battery Box - Basic and TECHNIC * 5294 Toggle Joints and Connectors * 5295 Steering Accessories 5300 * 5300 Train Motor 9V * 5301 Wagon Plate 6 x 28 * 5302 Bogieplates, Black * 5303 Buffers, Magnets & Couplers * 5304 Wheelsets * 5305 Connection Wire * 5306 Plates (2 x 2) with Wire (26 cm) * 5307 Head Light Brick * 5308 Head Light Brick * 5309 Wagon Plate, Red (6 x 28) * 5310 Lighting Brick * 5311 Plates (2 x 2) with Wire * 5313 Spaceport Accessories * 5314 RES-Q Tools * 5315 Connectors * 5316 Transparent Elements * 5317 Wild West Accessories * 5318 Headwear * 5319 RES-Q Vehicle Accessories * 5320 Small White Plates * 5321 Large White Plates * 5322 Small Idea Bucket * 5327 Small Bucket * 5339 Small Bucket * 5342 DUPLO Bucket * 5349 QUATRO 100 * 5350 Large Explore Bucket * 5351 Large Bucket * 5352 DUPLO Tub / 5352 50th Anniversary Tub * 5353 DUPLO Tub * 5354 Tube * 5355 Small QUATRO Bucket * 5356 Medium QUATRO Bucket * 5357 Large QUATRO Bucket / 5357 QUATRO Bucket * 5358 QUATRO XL * 5359 Block-O-Dile * 5361 QUATRO 50 * 5363 Mountain Climber * 5367 Yellow Tub * 5369 Creator Tub * 5370 Make and Create Bucket * 5371 Bucket with Bonus Pack * 5372 Skeleton Chariot * 5373 Knight and Catapult * 5378 Hogwarts Castle * 5380 Large Brick Box - Green Plate * 5381 Adventurer's Accessories * 5382 Aquazone Accessories * 5383 Castle Accessories * 5384 Space Accessories * 5385 Special Edition Bucket * 5386 Antennas and Control Sticks * 5387 Belville Beach Accessories * 5388 Hinges, Couplings and Turntables * 5389 Divers Accessories * 5390 Crane and Digger Accessories * 5391 9V Battery Box * 5392 Wild West Accessories * 5393 Headgear (Hats and Hair) * 5394 Horses and Saddles * 5395 Belville Hospital Accessories * 5396 Transparent Windows and Bricks * 5397 Magnets and Magnet Holders * 5398 Decorated Elements * 5399 Fairy Tale Accessories 5400 * 5400 Bathroom Accessories * 5401 Kitchen Accessories * 5402 Floor Plate 1/2 * 5403 Floor Plate 1/1 * 5404 House * 5405 Floor Plate * 5413 Beauty Set * 5414 Kitchen Set * 5415 Garden Set * 5416 DUPLO Brick Box * 5417 DUPLO Deluxe Brick Box * 5419 Build a Farm * 5420 Soft Frog Rattle * 5421 Star Teether * 5422 Caterpillar Teether * 5423 Crib and Mirror Adventure * 5424 Take Along Friend * 5425 Soft Stacking Hen * 5426 Shape and Colour Sorter * 5427 Light and Sound Stacker * 5428 Musical Apple * 5429 Play Plane * 5430 Squirt Frog * 5431 Roll 'n' Play * 5432 Bendy Catterpillar * 5433 Stacking Tower * 5434 LEGO Baby Stack 'n' Learn * 5435 Flower * 5436 Stack 'n' Learn * 5437 Parrot * 5438 Ladybug Rattle * 5441 Smiling Rattle * 5443 Curly Hanging Rattle * 5446 Dog on Wheels * 5449 Stack 'n' Learn Sorter * 5450 Discovery Bird * 5453 Baby Elephant Speaker * 5454 Stack & Learn Giraffe * 5455 Stacking Jungle Set * 5458 Pull Along Duck and Duckling * 5460 Happy Flower Rattle & Teether * 5461 Shape Sorter House * 5462 Bathtime Boat * 5463 Play Train * 5464 Play Plane * 5465 Bendy Caterpillar * 5468 Rattle and Stack * 5470 My First QUATRO Figure * 5475 Girls Fantasy Bucket * 5476 My First QUATRO Set * 5477 LEGO Classic House Building * 5480 Town Building * 5481 LEGO DUPLO Zoo * 5482 Ultimate House Building Set * 5483 Ready, Steady Build, and Race * 5485 Zoo Animals * 5486 Fun With LEGO DUPLO Bricks * 5487 Fun With LEGO Bricks * 5488 DUPLO Farm Building Set * 5489 Ultimate LEGO Vehicle Building Set * 5490 XXL 250 Canister * 5491 XXL 2000 * 5492 Limited Edition Green Container * 5493 Emergency Rescue Box * 5494 Crocodile on Wheels * 5497 Play with Numbers 5500 * 5503 Dog * 5504 Airplane * 5506 Large Brick Box * 5507 Deluxe Brick Box * 5508 Deluxe Brick Box * 5509 DUPLO Basic Bricks * 5510 Off Road 4 X 4 * 5511 DUPLO XXL Box * 5512 LEGO XXL Box * 5513 Tubular Chest * 5514 Fun Building with LEGO DUPLO * 5515 Fun Building with LEGO Bricks * 5516 DUPLO Canister * 5517 XXL 1800 Canister * 5518 Creative Building * 5519 Creator Bucket * 5521 Sea Jet * 5522 Golden Anniversary Set * 5524 Airport * 5525 Amusement Park * 5526 Skyline * 5527 DUPLO Canister Green * 5528 Canister with 700 pcs * 5529 Basic Bricks * 5531 Police Motorcycle * 5532 Fire Car * 5533 Red Fury * 5536 LEGO DUPLO Fun Creations * 5537 LEGO Cool Creations * 5538 LEGO DUPLO Creative Bucket * 5539 Creative Bucket * 5540 Formula 1 Racer * 5541 Blue Fury * 5542 Black Thunder * 5543 Percy at the Sheds * 5544 Thomas Starter Set * 5545 Stanley at Great Waterton * 5546 Thomas at Morgan's Mine * 5547 James Celebrates Sodor Day * 5548 DUPLO Building Fun * 5549 LEGO Building Fun * 5550 Custom Rally Van * 5552 James at Knapford Station * 5554 Thomas Load and Carry Train Set * 5555 Toby at Wellsworth Station * 5556 Percy at the Water Tower * 5560 Large Pink Brick Box * 5561 Big Foot 4 X 4 * 5563 Racing Truck * 5571 Giant Truck * 5572 LEGO DUPLO Build & Play * 5573 LEGO Build & Play * 5574 Basic Bricks * 5575 Basic Bricks - Medium * 5576 Basic Bricks - Medium * 5577 Basic Bricks - Large * 5578 Basic Bricks - Large * 5580 Highway Rig * 5581 Magic Flash * 5582 Ultimate LEGO Town Building Set * 5583 Fun with Wheels * 5584 Fun with Wheels * 5585 Pink Brick Box * 5586 LEGO DUPLO Basic Bricks with Fun Figures * 5587 LEGO Basic Bricks with Fun Figures * 5588 DUPLO Giant Box * 5589 LEGO Giant Box * 5590 Whirl N' Wheel Super Truck * 5591 Mach II Red Bird Rig * 5592 My First Plane * 5593 Circus * 5594 Cargo Plane * 5595 Airport * 5596 Dino Birthday * 5597 Dino Trap * 5598 Dino Valley * 5599 Radio Control Racer 5600 * 5600 Radio Control Racer * 5601 Fire Station * 5602 Police Station * 5603 Fire Chief * 5604 Supermarket * 5605 Tanker Truck * 5606 My First Train * 5607 Track Repair Train * 5608 Train Starter Set * 5609 Deluxe Train Set * 5610 Builder * 5611 Public Works * 5612 Police Officer * 5613 Firefighter * 5614 The Good Wizard * 5615 The Knight * 5616 Mini Robot * 5617 Alien Jet * 5618 Troll Warrior * 5619 Crystal Hawk * 5620 Street Cleaner * 5621 Coast Guard Kayak * 5622 Basic Bricks – Large * 5623 Basic Bricks – Large * 5625 Police 4x4 * 5626 Coast Guard Bike * 5627 Dozer * 5632 Animal Care * 5633 Polar Zoo * 5634 Feeding Zoo * 5635 Big City Zoo * 5636 Bus * 5637 Garbage Truck * 5638 Postman * 5639 Family House * 5640 Petrol Station * 5641 Busy Garage * 5642 Tipper Truck * 5643 Little Piggy * 5644 Chicken Coop * 5645 Farm Bike * 5646 Farm Nursery * 5647 Big Tractor * 5648 Horse Stables * 5649 Big Farm * 5650 Front Loader * 5651 Dump Truck * 5652 Road Construction * 5653 Quarry * 5654 Fishing Trip * 5655 Caravan * 5656 Pet Shop * 5657 Jessie's Round-up * 5658 Pizza Planet Truck * 5659 The Great Train Chase * 5678 Cop * 5679 Motorcycle Policeman * 5680 Police Van * 5681 Police Station * 5682 Fire Truck * 5683 Stall * 5684 Car Transporter * 5685 Vet * 5691 Space Crane 5700 * 5700 LEGO Creator (PC CD-Rom) * 5701 LEGO LOCO (PC CD-Rom) * 5702 LEGO Chess (PC CD-Rom) * 5703 LEGO Racers (Nintendo 64) * 5704 LEGO Racers (PC-CD-Rom) * 5705 LEGO Racers (PlayStation) * 5706 LEGOLAND (PC CD-Rom) * 5707 LEGO Friends (PC CD-Rom) * 5708 LEGO Rock Raiders (PC CD-Rom) * 5709 LEGO Rock Raiders (PlayStation) * 5712 LEGO Stunt Rally (PC CD-Rom) * 5713 LEGO Stunt Rally (PlayStation) * 5714 LEGO Alpha Team (PC CD-ROM) * 5715 LEGO My World First Steps (PC CD-Rom) * 5716 LEGO My World - School Skills (PC CD-Rom) * 5719 LEGO Racers (Game Boy Colour) * 5720 LEGO Creator Masterpiece (PC CD-Rom) * 5721 LEGO Loco Masterpiece (PC CD-Rom) * 5722 LEGO Chess Masterpiece (PC CD-ROM) * 5723 LEGO Creator Knights' Kingdom (PC CD-Rom) * 5724 LEGO Stunt Rally (Game Boy Colour) * 5725 LEGO Alpha Team (Game Boy Colour) * 5730 LEGO Island 2 (The Brickster's Revenge) (Game Boy Colour) * 5731 LEGO Island (PC CD-Rom) * 5748 DUPLO Creative Building Kit * 5749 LEGO Creative Building Kit * 5761 Mini Digger * 5762 Mini Plane * 5763 Dune Hopper * 5764 Rescue Robot * 5765 Transport Truck * 5766 Log Cabin * 5767 Cool Cruiser * 5770 Lighthouse Island * 5771 Hillside House * 5774 LEGO Island 2 (The Brickster's Revenge) (PC CD-Rom) * 5775 LEGO Island 2 (The Brickster's Revenge) (PlayStation) * 5777 LEGO Island 2 (The Brickster's Revenge) (Game Boy Advance) * 5778 LEGO Racers 2 (PC CD-Rom) * 5779 LEGO Racers 2 (Playstation 2) * 5780 LEGO Racers 2 (Game Boy Colour) * 5781 LEGO BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui (PC CD-Rom) * 5782 LEGO BIONICLE: Tales of the Tohunga (Game Boy Advance) * 5784 Soccer Mania (PC CD-Rom) * 5785 Soccer Mania (PlayStation 2) * 5786 Soccer Mania (Game Boy Advance) * 5787 LEGO Creator: Harry Potter (PC CD-Rom) * 5788 LEGO Racers Masterpiece (PC CD-Rom) * 5793 Nurse's Car * 5794 Emergency Helicopter * 5795 Big City Hospital 5800 * 5801 Millimy the Fairy * 5802 Princess Rosaline * 5803 Iris * 5804 Witch's Cottage * 5805 Princess Rosaline's Room * 5807 The Royal Stable * 5808 The Enchanted Palace * 5810 Vanity Fun * 5811 Prince Justin * 5812 King * 5813 Lightning McQueen * 5814 Mater's Yard * 5815 Flo's Café * 5816 Mack's Road Trip * 5817 Agent Mater * 5818 Luigi's Italian Place * 5819 Tokyo Racing * 5820 Belville Garden Fun * 5821 Pamela's Picnic Time * 5822 Jennifer and Foal * 5823 The Good Fairy's Bedroom * 5824 The Good Fairy's House * 5825 Stella and the Fairy * 5826 The Queen's Room * 5827 Royal Coach * 5831 Adventurous Puppies * 5832 Vanilla's Magic Tea Party * 5833 Rosita's Wonderful Stable * 5834 The Enchanted Garden * 5836 Beautiful Baby Princess * 5837 Flora's Bubbling Bath * 5838 The Wicked Madam Frost * 5840 12 Coloured Pencil Pack / 5840 Garden Playmates * 5841 Beach Fun * 5842 Vanilla's Frosty Sleighride * 5843 Queen Rose and the Little Prince Charming * 5844 Dolphin Windsurfer / 5844 Laura with Surfboard * 5845 Dolphin Show * 5846 Desert Island * 5847 Surfers' Paradise * 5848 Luxury Cruiser * 5850 The Royal Crystal Palace * 5853 Lucinda and Cressida * 5854 Pony Trekking * 5855 Riding Stables * 5856 Paprika and the Mischievous Monkey * 5857 Safran's Amazing Bazaar * 5858 The Golden Palace * 5859 Little Garden Fairy * 5860 Love 'N' Lullabies * 5861 Fairy Island * 5862 Flower Fairy Party * 5864 Mini Helicopter * 5865 Mini Dumper * 5866 Rotor Rescue * 5867 Super Speedster * 5868 Ferocious Creatures * 5870 Pretty Playland * 5871 Riding Stables * 5872 Golden Land * 5873 Fairy Land * 5874 Nursery * 5875 Belville Hospital Ward * 5876 Belville Hospital Ward * 5877 Wedding Coach * 5880 Prize Pony Stables * 5882 Ambush Attack * 5883 Tower Takedown * 5884 Raptor Chase * 5885 Triceratops Trapper * 5886 T-Rex Hunter * 5887 Dino Defense HQ * 5888 Ocean Interceptor * 5890 Pretty Wishes Playhouse * 5891 Apple Tree House * 5892 Sonic Boom * 5893 Offroad Power * 5895 Villa Belville * 5898 Cars Building Set * 5899 House Building Set 5900 * 5900 Set of FABULAND Books / 5900 Adventurer - Johnny Thunder * 5901 River Raft / 5901 Max & Edward All At Sea * 5902 River Raft * 5902 The Missing Fireworks * 5903 Johnny Thunder and Baby T * 5904 Microcopter * 5905 Hidden Treasure * 5906 Ruler of the Jungle * 5907 Let's Build and Play With Your Bricks * 5908 Abracadabra with your Bricks * 5909 Treasure Raiders set with Mummy Storage Container * 5911 Johnny Thunder's Plane * 5912 Mike's Swamp Boat * 5913 Dr. Kilroy's Car * 5914 Sam Sinister and Baby T * 5918 Scorpion Tracker * 5919 Treasure Tomb * 5920 Island Racer * 5921 Research Glider * 5925 Pontoon Plane * 5928 Bi-Wing Baron * 5934 Track Master * 5935 Island Hopper * 5936 Spider's Secret * 5938 Oasis Ambush * 5940 Doll House * 5941 Riding School * 5942 Pop Studio * 5943 Interior Designer * 5944 Cat Show * 5945 Winnie the Pooh’s Picnic * 5946 Tigger’s Expedition * 5947 Winnie the Pooh’s House * 5948 Desert Expedition * 5950 Baby Ankylosaurus * 5951 Baby Iguanodon * 5952 Baby Brachiosaurus * 5953 Baby Dimetrodon * 5955 All Terrain Trapper * 5956 Expedition Balloon * 5958 Mummy's Tomb * 5960 The Mermaid Castle * 5961 Snow Queen * 5962 The Tinderbox * 5963 The Princess and the Pea * 5964 Thumbelina * 5965 Exosuit * 5966 Glider * 5967 Takeshi Walker * 5969 Squidman Escape * 5970 Freeze Ray Frenzy * 5971 Gold Heist * 5972 Space Truck Getaway * 5973 Hyperspeed Pursuit * 5974 Galactic Enforcer * 5975 T-Rex Transport * 5976 River Expedition * 5977 Teddy Bears on Beach * 5978 Sphinx Secret Surprise * 5979 Max Security Transport * 5980 Squidman's Pitstop * 5981 Raid VPR * 5982 Smash 'n' Grab * 5983 Undercover Cruiser * 5984 Lunar Limo * 5985 Space Police Central * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins * 5987 Dino Research Compound * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins * 5994 Catapult * 5995 Danju * 5996 Rascus * 5997 Santis * 5998 Vladek * 5999 Jayko Category:5000 sets Category:Set lists